


It's the Easiest Way

by caffeinechesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Episode Related, Episode: s14e01 Stranger in a Strange Land, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters
Summary: Sam has a birthright.





	It's the Easiest Way

Sam feels very old. He knows his body is only thirty-five, but his soul feels like bone ground to ash and dust only held together by love of family and a sickly sticky red paste (it never left him and never will). Looking for Dean, looking for Michael, and the frantic, frenetic roller coaster of his emotions and drive puts a strain on him. He knows he has a beard now; it itches him every now and again if he thinks long enough or remembers when someone from the bunker mentions it. He moves on: checks on and comforts Jack, hunts new leads on either Michael or Dean, and aids the survivors in adjusting and helping them hunt here. It’s a call from a Cas, well a demon named Kip, that changes his routine. 

He takes a few to go with him: Jack, Mary, Bobby, and Maggie. Sam has a plan. It’s the best that he can do (without Dean supplies a part of him). He goes into the bar unarmed. A follower of Kip pats him down and soon after Kip goes into a spiel about deals and Kings of Hell. Jack and Maggie look on, slightly scared, and Sam is more concerned over those two and Cas than anything Kip is trying to sell. It catches his attention that Kip is asking for his permission to become the new King of Hell. Something soul deep bubbles up, viscous red and coppery, he tastes it the back of throat. Sam thinks of Ruby and Azazel and hell moving underneath him. He tells Kip no. Kip has the audacity to attack him. Sam struggles at first when Kip throws him and uses his powers. It’s when Jack gets up to help Bobby and ends up on the ground surrounded, that Sam feels something shift inside of him. Kip’s hold feels like walking into a thin spider web: inconvenient, fragile, even pathetic. Sam surges forward. Kip is shocked not because Sam is his executioner and Sam knows why. He blinks, tries to calm down, keep his eyes hazel not the yellow that is clouding them. Deep breath and it’s back to normal. 

When he tells the other demons, minor demons at best, that there will be no new king without a fight, they smoke out. This was his destiny that he neglected: before Lucifer, before angels walked the Earth again, and before Ruby. Sam looks around after the demons leave. Everyone is still in shock over what happened. Cas is looking at him with concerned. Cas knows his powers are back. Cas knows he just declared himself the rightful King of Hell. Instead of Cas spilling out his secret, Sam starts triaging everybody’s injuries. It works for now.

Sam feels the pull of Hell now. It’s his birthright a part of him supplies and tells him that maybe it will bring Michael out to play. He ignores it for now.


End file.
